custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maethor
"Honor, Loyalty and Courage are the Three Virtues I live by." ~Maethor As a Matoran, Maethor was a member of the Ko-Koronan guard on Torbur Nui. During an island-wide attack, Maethor became lost trying to lead a group of Lehvak away from Ko-Koro, eventually finding a Toa Stone and becoming a Toa along with five other Matoran. History In his early days, Maethor strove to become Captain of the Ko-Koronan guard, even though the position was somewhat superfluous as the Island of Torbur Nui was always peaceful. Maethor, however, was considered by the leader of Ko-Koro to be unfit for duties as a leader. The Captain of the Guard, Aloro, did appoint Maethor as leader of the archers because of his prowess with a bow. On a bleak day, an island-wide attack occurred. None of the Matoran knew where it had come from nor why. Ko-Koro was attacked by swarms of Lehvak; they were too many for the Ko-Koronan guard to defeat and many Matoran were killed, including Aloro. In a desperate attempt to lead the Bohrok away, Maethor fell down a large mountain and, before landing at the bottom and losing consciousness, he saw a Toa Stone. Characteristics Maethor likes to be alone as much as possible, however he still realizes the need he has to be with other sentient creatures occasionally. He likes to stay professional about his mission as a member of the Ko-Koronan guard and as a Toa however he enjoys cracking jokes with the best; being also able to discern when it is appropriate to joke and when he should remain serious and focused. He doesn't always get along well with Colan, desiring to lead the Toa Torbur but at the same time realizing that he is unfit for the position. More often than not, Maethor abandons the idea of the team's Unity, but his respect for Honor, Loyalty and Courage (Loyalty especially), always brings him back after storming away from any arguments. He is also impulsive, often leaping into situations without considering the outcome, to the dismay of his teammates. Equipment and Abilities After learning the ways of Im'Lera from Turaga Zansay, Maethor's already proficient skills were tripled. His quickness to master the ways of Im'Lera give him the upper hand over almost any enemy he could potentially face. In addition to Im'Lera, Maethor is proficient with both a sword and a bow. While Maethor believes many Torbur Nui Matoran have lost respect for the sword, using it only for showmanship, he continues in the manner he believes in three, time-honored virtues of swordplay: Simple, Quick, and Concise. While many of his Matoran dueling partners used flashy showmanship such as spinning their blade, or tossing their sword around and catching it, Maethor could win a duel in one motion: drawing his blade from his sheath. He swung the blade with such force that it would immediately disarm his opponent, causing them to surrender from the shock. Maethor's bow skills were very much on par with his swordsmanship. Ko-Koro was known to host many archery tournaments and Maethor seemed to win all of them. His ability to knock opponents' arrows out of the target, split them down the shaft or even fire an arrow from the bow so that it would curve horizontally seemed to impress every Matoran in the village, as well as earn rage from his opponents. As a Toa, Maethor still used a bow and a sword however instead of carrying a heavy quiver of arrows as he did in his Matoran days, he used his power over ice to create an ice shard whenever he needed an arrow. Appearances *Origins * Hype Train Chronicles One - Stowaways * Hype Train Chronicles Two - Recruitment Trivia *Maethor is Maethorneth's self-MOC *Maethorneth designed Maethor to be similar to a Samurai; the reason for the kusazuri (skirt armor) as well as his own Three Virtues of Honor, Loyalty and Courage, values held by actual Samurai. *The name 'Maethor' is derived from JRR Tolkien's Sindarin language, meaning 'Warrior' Other Pages * Maethor (Gallery) * Maethor - Hype Train Universe * Toa Torbur Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice